


The Best Distraction

by zestycheck (breathingfire)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Blowjobs, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Peter, did u know that getting someone off w your fingers is called digital sex, gay people invented love n its real, kinda confusing term nowadays, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfire/pseuds/zestycheck
Summary: Peter finds Juno alone, in the dark, way too wrapped up in his own head.What happens next will shock you.Or, much more likely, it won't.





	The Best Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic in *checks account* _four months_ , and its porn. my first bit of porn ive ever published, actually,,, so,,,, im sorry if it feels off  
> i feel rusty as all hell as well as out of my element in nsfw waters, and i know theres more i could do with it but frankly im tired of working on it? so here u go
> 
> also shoutout to tina interstellarvagabond for the original idea

Peter came home to find Juno on the couch, nursing a glass of whiskey, all of the lights off. He slipped off the dufflebag containing his latest haul, his coat following suit, weighed down by swiped knickknacks and emergency supplies, and toed out of his shoes. He sat down next to Juno, seemingly startling him out of his reverie, even though Peter wasn't even trying to be silent coming in. “Hello darling,” Peter greeted quietly. The silence was overpowering, making him quiet his voice even if there was no logical reason to. He laid his hand on Juno's - the one currently empty of whiskey. Juno looked worse than usual, eyebags deeper, eyes a bit more haunted. He looked tired, the kind of tired that came from not getting a wink of sleep for at least a night. That said, he didn't look too far down the whiskey hole just yet.

“What's wrong, love?” Peter asked, twining their fingers together.

Juno just shrugged in answer, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Peter hummed in sympathy. “One of those days?”

“Yeah,” Juno croaked, but it wasn't slurred. His voice sounded hoarse from disuse.

Well that just wouldn't do. He straddled the startled detective, took the glass from his all-too-pliant hand, placed it firmly on the table beside them, and kissed him hard. A quick brush of Peter's tongue against Juno's lips and he gasped, inviting him deeper. When they did, unfortunately, need to breathe, Peter started working kisses down his jaw.

“Nureyev, what -” He was cut short by Peter nipping his earlobe, and shivered.

“I missed you so much, dear detective. Longest week of my life.” He started working his way downward, planting kisses down his neck, his collarbone. “And I can't have you looking so sad, not if I can do anything about it.”

He pushed Juno's tank top up and continued his journey south, making detours to kiss scars and to brush his lips over nipples. When it became too uncomfortable to bend, he shifted to the floor, but did not skip any of his ministrations, stopping only when he reached the apex of Juno's whiskey gut, tenderly kissing his belly button before tugging at his sweatpants.

A hand settled in his hair. “Nureyev,” Juno breathed, “you don't... you don't have to.”

Finally having worked Juno's erection free, Peter grinned up at him. “Nonsense, Juno. I want to.” And he licked a stripe up his cock. 

Juno tensed under him and let out a shaky breath. Peter quickly shifted gears to continue his kisses, starting at the base, then shifting to kiss his thighs, his balls - 

The hand tightened in his hair. “I swear to god Nureyev, If you’re gonna do it just -” He cut himself off with a moan as Peter suddenly took the entirety of his cock in his mouth.

The hand adjusted itself, found a new grip in his hair. Juno tugged, but not nearly enough to pull him off. Peter hummed his appreciation, causing Juno to moan louder. Peter pulled back enough in order to swipe at the head before sinking back down.

“Peter,” Juno moaned, “ _ Peter _ , please, you're so beautiful, so -” Juno gasped as Peter began massaging his balls in one hand, while the other snaked up to tease at a nipple. The hand in Peter's hair tightened again, almost to the point of pain, but Peter persisted. Juno's other hand scrabbled on the couch for purchase. He was not going to last long under this onslaught. “Peter, I'm gonna -”

Peter started swallowing furiously, to pull him over the edge. Juno's entire body tensed with a cry as Peter greedily sucked down Juno's release. After he'd gotten every last drop, Peter pulled off with a rather lewd  _ pop _ , wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, and surveyed his work. Juno was boneless, sunk into the couch, with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He looked like he might finally fall asleep for the first time in who knows how long.

Success.

He stood up and brushed himself off, and took one step away from the couch when Juno grabbed his wrist. “Where are you going?”

“To clean up and get you to bed. You look bone-tired, my love.”

“But you haven't gotten off,” Juno said, eyebrows knitting.

Peter felt a bit off guard. For some reason, getting himself off had never factored into his plan. He just saw Juno too wrapped up in his own head and acted on the first thing he could think of. 

“Are you sure? You look like you could pass out any second. You don't have to.”

Juno smirked. “Nonsense, Peter. I want to.” Hearing his name stoked the fire in his belly, the one he had ignored in favor of satisfying Juno. The tired but determined detective tugged with a surprising burst of strength so Peter fell back onto his lap. Juno pulled him in for a kiss before tugging at his form-fitting tights. After struggling for what felt like an eternity, Peter sighed and stood up in order to remove the offending tights completely, before straddling Juno's lap once again.

Juno didn't spend much time with foreplay today, but that was fine. Blowing the love of his life was more than enough to get Peter fired up. Juno pulled him in to kiss him deeply as his hand snuck under and pushed aside Peter's panties. Juno's fingers dragged across his slickness and Peter's breath hitched. Juno nipped his lip as he began rubbing Peter's cock in agonizingly slow circles. Peter broke away in order to thrust into Juno's hand, craving ever more friction. 

“Juno… please…” Peter panted. Juno rewarded him by picking up the pace and kissing down his neck. Peter's thrusts became more erratic as the tension wound higher until finally he bit into Juno's shoulder to muffle his yell as he came, Juno still rubbing him through it.

Juno's hand pulled away right before Peter became oversensitive, and Peter felt all his muscles relax. He laid his forehead on Juno's shoulder as his breathing slowed, gingerly kissing the mark he left. Eventually he gathered enough energy to sort of fall off Juno's lap and onto the couch next to him. He laid a hand on Juno's knee. “Okay love, it really is time to go to bed, now.”

There was no response. In fact, when he looked over, Juno's eyes were closed, head laid back against the back of the couch, breathing slow and steady.

Peter chewed on his lip. He couldn't wake him up, not with Juno's recent bouts of insomnia and his inability to fall back asleep once woken. He certainly couldn't carry him into the bedroom. A night of sleep on the couch is better than nothing at all, right?

Making up his mind, he stumbled on unsteady legs into the bathroom to clean up. Grabbing a blanket on the way back, he threw it over the both of them and snuggled up against his love for the night. We'll deal with the rest in the morning, Peter thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if u want sporadic podcast content, check out [my bloge](https://zestycheck.tumblr.com)
> 
> if u liked it, pls leave a comment. pls tell me its good, im dyin scoob


End file.
